Girl Meets Decision
by DorkDiariesluvr
Summary: Cory teaches about WW1 and splits the uneven class into 2 countries leaving Riley out. Now Riley must choose a country to side with. Will she choose best friend(Maya) or crush(Lucas)? Meanwhile Auggie wants to watch a "scary" movie.
1. Chapter 1

Riley and Maya walked into John Quincy Adams middle school. "Today's a good day!" Riley announced proudly.

"Why do you say that every morning? And then when I ask why you do it you say..."

"Because I love life! And-"

"Life loves you too! I know it's the same thing every day!"

They put up their things they didn't need and went to History.

"Today we'll be learning about how America stayed neutral at the begging of World War 1!" began." , what is one reason that the United States joined the war later on?" Lucas, who had just noticed Riley staring at him, said. "German U-boats fired at American ships leaving the Allies without supplies!" He smiled "Thank you Lucas I see YOU studied!" said and glared at Maya. "Now Farkle give me another reason."Farkle always loved questions that he could answer...so he loved every question. "Well there was the sinking of the Lusitania! Oh and the assassination of Frantz and Sophie Ferninard." He said "Correct! Now the United States joined the war ,but the president had to form the CPI to convince people to agree to their decision not to remain neutral !"

After a lot of class finally it was lunch. In line, Riley was watching the gravy flow on to her mashed potatoes which she loved , much like her father. "Look Maya," She said pointing to her food." When I was 5 my dad showed my how much the gravy represents lava and the mashed potatoes look like a volcano." Maya laughed and rolled her eyes. The girls sat down next to Lucas and Farkle. "Maya are you going to do your homework?" Farkle asked. "Yeah, Maya! As George Fenie once said 'Do your homework ' " Riley insisted. "George Fenie?" Maya questioned. "I don't know! My dad's always saying it when I want to watch TV instead of do my homework. " The 4 laughed. Soon lunch was over.


	2. The Scary movie and Riley's Surprise

Meanwhile at home Topanga was dealing with Augie who got the day off school because he was sick. "Mommy Ava saw that movie and I want to." Augie said. "Don't ever repeat this but Ava does a lot of things we don't let you do like see scary movies and witness robberies." Topanga loved her son but Zombie and Me was a movie that would leave her checking under Augie's bed for zombies. "But I'm a big kid," He whined "I'm this many!" He held out 5 fingers. Topanga put her fingers through Augie's. "You are a big boy but you have to be this many to for mommy to let you see that movie." She said holding up 10 fingers. He sighed and stomped to his room coughing and rubbing his eyes.

The next day after the usual routine it was time again for history. "Let's agree on something. Maya pick something you'd argue about." said. "Um having to sing solos in music class isn't fair!" She said without a doubt. "Would anyone like to argue with that?" asked. "I would!" Lucas stood up. Maya turned around "You just made a big mistake cowboy!" Maya threatened. "You two are our countries. Now you'll pick people to support you. There are 21 kids in this class so Riley can't be chosen until everyone else has been." instructed. Riley stood up and walked over to the desk. "You only did that cause I'm your daughter. Why you gotta do that!?"

Everyone had been chosen except Riley of course. "Now Lucas, Maya tomorrow Riley will decide which side she will support." He said. Maya walked over to Riley who's back was to the chalk board. She turned Riley around. She dropped and Maya caught her. "I'll take her to the nurse." She said dragging her shocked friend out. Cory turned to his class. "She doesn't handle stress well."


	3. Riley's Choice

At home Riley was doing her homework when Maya climbed through her window. "Hey best friend!" She said in a cheerful mood. "What do you want?" Riley asked "I want you to support me!" She replied. "Maya I want no hard feelings to you or Lucas but I've made my decision." Suddenly the window burst open. "Guess who's here! It's Ava Morgan Stern!" She ran through the door down stairs.

The next day they walked into class again. " and Maya come up front. Riley which country do you side with?" Cory said. "Maya, you're my best friend! And Lucas you're my other best friend. But I've chosen Maya because we've been friends forever and we have a pact," Riley said "Or we formed an alliance." She continued now looking at her father. "Good job Riley!" Later on Riley apologized to Lucas. He was fine with it. She's lucky to have such good friends!


End file.
